Ipso Fatso
Ipso Fatso is episode number 2.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Is it time to whip Disco Bear into shape? (Part 1) At least Disco Bear's head isn't overweight. (Part 2) Disco Bear feels to big to boogie down and tries to pack some poundage. (DVD) Plot Disco Bear wakes up in his high-tech disco home, going through his daily routine of dancing and primping his hair. He then boogies on over to his bathroom scale to weigh himself and is shocked to find the needle pointing in the red zone, in other words, he is overweight. Disco Bear sadly looks at his large stomach and groans. almost falls for the old banana peel joke.]] Disco Bear then rides his bike to the cafe where, as usual, he begins attempting to impress Giggles and Petunia with his disco moves. Uninterested, they just roll their eyes and sigh, trying to ignore him. Disco Bear grabs a menu and looks through the fatty breakfast foods, but, remembering his weight problem, he reluctantly grabs a banana from a fruit bowl. Petunia and Giggles make fun of Disco Bear by calling him a square and start giggling loudly at him before leaving. Feeling blue, he throws the banana peel on the floor. Lumpy enters the cafe with a coffee cup and tries to avoid slipping on the banana peel, but everywhere else he tries to step has some sort of obstacle in his path. He eventually falls backwards on Disco Bear's bicycle parked outside, breaking his back before falling over, paralyzed. Disco Bear exits the cafe, and seeing Lumpy on the ground, takes some money out of his pocket and tosses them in Lumpy's cup, believing that he is a beggar. Now Disco Bear begins exercising. He starts off in a meat locker where he punches a side of beef like it is a punching bag. However, Lifty and Shifty (who just come out of nowhere) end up stealing the beef, leaving Disco Bear to exercise by skipping rope with a chain of hot dogs. He gets tired and hungry after a while and proceeds to eat all but three of the hot dogs for lunch. and Shifty ruin Disco Bear's exercising routine.]] Later on, Disco Bear goes to a gym where he weighs himself and sees that the needle is pointing to the red area yet again, showing his lack of progress. He is shocked and disheartened to see that he is still very much overweight. Wanting to lose these excess pounds, Disco Bear begins walking on a treadmill next to Petunia and Giggles. Once again, he tries to impress them, and just like before and as always, they ignore him. After only a few seconds of walking, Disco Bear is already sweating and out of energy. He drinks some water from a sports bottle, but accidentally spills water on the treadmill's controls (after another failed attempt of trying to impress Giggles and Petunia). As a result, the treadmill starts moving backwards, and the speed just keeps on increasing. Because of the treadmill's increasing speed, the bolts that hold the treadmill to the ground begin to break loose, and when the bolts completely break off, the treadmill now begins to move forward very fast. furthers his attempts on wooing Petunia and Giggles.]] The treadmill runs over and crushes Sniffles, who is spotting for Toothy. The weight Toothy is lifting becomes too much for him, and he is decapitated when the weight falls on his neck. The treadmill breaks through the glass walls of the gym, sending Disco Bear out into the streets with glass shards flying in the air. On the sidewalk, Nutty, Handy, and Russell stand next to each other. The glass shards cut Russell and Nutty to pieces, but Handy is saved by his hard hat. Handy then sighs in relief and cheers at his luck, ignoring the fact that his friends are dead. Unfortunately, the treadmill sends chunks of concrete towards Handy. One concrete chunk slams onto Handy's face, leaving a giant hole on his face. Handy falls dead, and his blood begins to fill up his mouth; which has an eyeball in it. Further down the sidewalk, Pop has just finished making a hopscotch field for Cub. When Pop is done, Cub instantly begins to play. Suddenly, Disco Bear's treadmill passes by and crushes Cub into a bloody mess, leading to a distressed Pop yelling at his blunder. Further ahead, Lumpy is sitting in a wheelchair from his earlier injury, sipping coffee outside the cafe also seen earlier. He sees Disco Bear coming at him and quickly begins wheeling away. The treadmill follows Lumpy's wheelchair until, eventually, the treadmill becomes entangled with the back of Lumpy's wheelchair and propels it forward. They are now in the road and Disco Bear constantly twists Lumpy's neck to swerve and avoid hitting someone's car. Unfortunately, Cuddles, the driver of the car, is distracted by this and crashes into a tree, where his body is forced through a knothole. Disco Bear and Lumpy begin moving downhill at a fast speed. When Disco Bear and Lumpy realize that they're heading straight towards a short stone wall, Lumpy attempts to stop his wheelchair. Unfortunately, the friction created by the wheelchair causes Lumpy's arms to break off. Then both arms fly off in different directions. The scene cuts to Flaky and Cro-Marmot standing next to each other at a bus stop. One of Lumpy's severed arms hits Flaky, and since Cro-Marmot was standing next to her, she assumes he hit her intentionally. unceremoniously dies and becomes a watermelon.]] Eventually, they slam into the small stone wall, crushing Lumpy and sending Disco Bear flying through the air. He is decapitated on a power line and his severed head lands in a nearby patch of watermelons. The Mole, shopping for a watermelon, picks up Disco Bear's head, and mistaking it for a watermelon, places it on a scale. The needle points just a little short of the halfway point, meaning that Disco Bear finally lost some weight. Moral "The way to one's heart is through their stomach!" Deaths #Sniffles is run over and crushed by Disco Bear's runaway treadmill. #Toothy is decapitated when a large barbell falls on his neck. #Russell and Nutty are sliced to pieces by flying shards of glass. #The front part of Handy's skull is crushed by flying chunks of concrete. #Cub is run over by Disco Bear's treadmill. #Cuddles drives his car into a tree, where he flies out of the windshield and through a knothole in the tree where his body gets squeezed into a bloody cylinder. #Lumpy is crushed to death when his wheelchair hits a stone wall at a high speed. #Disco Bear is decapitated on a power line. Injuries #Lumpy breaks his back after tripping and falling backwards onto a bike. #Disco Bear constantly twists Lumpy's head to change the direction on Lumpy's wheelchair, making slight cracks to his neck. #Lumpy's attempt to slow down his wheelchair sliding down a hill results in him losing both of his arms due to the friction. #One of Lumpy's severed arms hits Flaky on the back of her head. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 8''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''9 *Total rate: 47.06% Destruction #Disco Bear accidentally short-circuits the treadmill he's running on. #The treadmill Disco Bear is riding on detaches from its hinges. #Sniffles' glasses are ruined after they are smashed by a treadmill. #Disco Bear's treadmill breaks through the gym's windows. #Russell's hat and shirt are sliced in half by shards of glass. #Disco Bear's treadmill breaks apart the sidewalk. #Cuddles accidentally crashes his car into a tree. #Lumpy's wheelchair is crushed after hitting the stone wall. Goofs #Lumpy had more of a starring role. #When Disco Bear dances in his bathroom, he slides near the sink. However, when he does the moonwalk later on, he is farther away. #Petunia's glass of lemonade disappears when she's calling Disco Bear a square. #As Disco Bear is using the hot dogs as a jump rope, hot dogs pass through his feet as he tires out. #Lifty has his regular black dots for eyes when he runs onscreen, but when he jumps on the meat, he has pac-man eyes. #When Lifty and Shifty stole the meat, they didn't swing back. (Unless they detached it and landed away) #In the gym, just after Disco Bear spills water over the treadmill's controls, there is no anchor point securing the treadmill to the floor. In the following scene where the machine starts to go out of control, two anchor points appear in front of the treadmill before the screws got dislodged. #Toothy and Sniffles' blood is orange. ##When Sniffles is seen getting shredded under the treadmill, his blood is red. #Sniffles is missing the tape on his glasses after he is run over, but it appears again when he is shredded to pieces. #In the gym, Disco Bear's runaway treadmill runs over Sniffles, crushing him. However, when the treadmill runs out of the gym, the corpse and bloodstains from the corpse are nowhere to be seen. #Most of the glass Disco Bear broke on the gym's windows fell on ground in front of him and only few shards of glass flew offscreen, but there were so many glass shards flying straight towards Nutty, Handy, and Russell. #When Russell's head is cut in half, a small part of his teeth is on the right part of his head. His buckteeth, however, are on the left part of the head, still intact. #The sound Russell makes when he dies sounds unusually high for his voice. #In one frame Russell's hook goes under Handy's foot despite the fact that it is in front of it. #The blood on Nutty's face and body is orange while his blood on the pavement is red. #There is no blood on the shards of glass that killed Nutty and Russell. #Russell and Nutty's remains and all of the numerous shards of glass disappear as Handy is hit in the face with chunks of concrete. #When Handy falls dead, his hat doesn't fall off. #When Disco Bear kills Handy, the treadmill is able to throw up chunks of concrete, but later in the episode, it doesn't do that anymore. #There were a few scenes where the treadmill platform isn't shown to be moving at all. #Cub's safety pin switches positions in a continuous shot when he's placed at the start of the hopscotch drawing. #Pop's pipe floats around his open mouth. #Pop should have suffered a death similar to Handy's. #When Lumpy drinks his coffee, it's brown, but when he spits it out it's a dark shade of purple. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change several times in the episode. #Disco Bear was shown on the road with the runaway treadmill but ended up on the sidewalk headed toward Lumpy. Later, they are both shown on a road, but the previous view had them both on a sidewalk with no road in view. #When Cuddles' car is seen driving in Disco Bear and Lumpy's direction the sidewalk is gone, but when his car passes them the sidewalk is back. #Although Lumpy is in a wheelchair because he broke his back and Disco Bear violently turns it several times (enough to hear a cracking sound), Lumpy somehow manages not to make any sounds of pain. However, Lumpy did grimace while this occured. #Lumpy and Disco Bear are slapped with numerous tree branches, even though they aren't near any trees. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Lesser of Two Evils Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:2006 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:More Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes directed by Kenn Navarro Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed